Odysuess Gerald McTwain
by Rae Logan
Summary: Hiatus Garfield The Cat must team up with the Teen Titans to save his drooly pal. GarfieldTeen Titans Crossover. Chapter 4 is now here! Note: Contains Numerous Garfield Comic, Show, And Movie References...
1. Prologue

_Disclamer: I Do Not Own: Teen Titans, Garfield, or any affiliations of the sort._

_Claimer: I DO Own: The Name of the Story (More Next Chapter)Penelope Sherayl McTwain and Arthur Hawthorne McTwain_

**-_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Somewhere in Suburbia**

Odie raced out the pet door, panting hard. He dived behind the tree, dodging the things Garfield chucked at him.

"That'll teach you to 'slurp' my Pooky!" he yelled as he flung a book Odie's way, but missed. He turned around and slammed the door shut.

Odie's ears drooped; he was only trying to be nice… Garfield doesn't like it when Pooky is mistreated, so there shouldn't have been a problem with kissing his teddy bear.

_It's not fair…_ Odie thought sadly. _Garfield always treats me like a moron… Just because I don't talk like he does. He doesn't care about me; He probably won't care if I'm gone… more food and attention for him he'll think…_

Odie turned tail and trotted slowly down the street, tears falling down his snout.

Back in the house, Garfield stormed around the living room, mopping slobber off of his bear with a towel.

_Why did Lyman leave that dumb mutt with Jon, anyway?_ He thought furiously. _Prob'ly 'cause he was too stupid to be more than an existant nothing_

Garfield amused himself by laughing at his statement, but a moment later, he felt angry with himself.

_You know that's not true… _said a voice in the back of his mind. _Odie's not a nothing. He's done far more for you than you give him credit for. Who saved you from drowning, and the evil ghosts that one Halloween? Who handmade you a backscratcher out of a wooden board, a spaghetti spoon, and string for Christmas that year? Whose always there to make you smile? Join you in your pranks? Odie. Hid did so much for you, and all you do, in return, is tease, punt him around, kick him off the table and eat his food._

Garfield went to his bed box to set the, now, dry Pooky down. He then picked up a picture frame with Garfield's favorite photo in it: Him and Odie dancing to "Count On Me", the both of them had signed it with their pawprints, and Jon had wrote " Best Bud Forever" for them in the bottom right corner.

" Maybe I should go apologize…" He told himself.

He stepped outside to tell Odie "Sorry", but he was nowhere to be seen.

_Oh, No!_ Garfield thought franticly. _Odie must've left!_

Garfield then heard an echoing howl come from down the street. There was no mistaking it; It was Odie, and he needed help!

Garfield ran as fast as his legs would allow him. The howl had come from the ally, which wasn't far.

When he got there, though, it was empty. But something told him it wasn't a moment before. Searching the ground, Garfield found a pool of drool; meaning Odie _was_ there not long ago. Dented overturned trashcans told Garfield that someone had jumped on it. Boxes scattered across the ground showed that someone ran through them.

Garfield found a disk-like object by the trashcan. It was orange with a black, stylized "S" on it. Garfield gasped sharply; he knew where it came from. But it made no sense to him. _Why would _he _be after Odie?_

_I need help…_ He said in his head, as he turned around and sped back to the house. _I need to get the Teen Titans._

Garfield's only chance to get to them was to travel to Jump City, but it has at least 6 miles away. Plus, he was a cat, they won't be able to understand him, except for maybe that green changeling; he could turn into animals. However, he decided the best bet was to write a note.

He tore through a drawer, and grabbed paper and a pen. He put the paper on the ground and scribbled down the following:

_Dear Teen Titans,_

_My Best Dog Pal has been dog-napped by your greatest foe,_

_I need your help. His name is Odie and he's a yellow, _

_brown eared dog that has a black spot on both sides of his _

_body. Please help me find him._

_Garfield D. Falene_

He rolled up the note, picked up the disk and placed them in a carrying pack. He placed some snacks in there, too, and made sure to get some that Odie liked; in case they took a while to find him, and the poor pooch could be hungry. Garfield placed the pack on his back and left out the door.

He had been walking for ten minutes when he realized that he would never get there in time at the pace he was able to walk.

Almost as if it was meant to be, a bus pulled up to a curb across the street, and Garfield saw it was travel-bound to Jump City.

"What luck!" he cried happily as he slinked into the crowd, right past the driver, and under a seat. The bus started forward and toward Jump City.

_Hang on, Odie!_ Garfield thought. _I'm coming to get help, Buddy!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hope you liked this chapter! Next Chapter: Odie's Past Revealed!_


	2. Odie's Past

**Jump City**

Garfield looked up at the top of the huge "T" shape tower. It seemed to be at least 15 stories tall. He reached up and hit the doorbell. In a few minutes, the doors whooshed open, and the five teenage superheroes stood in the doorway.

"Um… can we help you, Dude?" said the green kid, whom Garfield knew to be Beastboy, whose first name was the same as his.

Garfield hopped up and down, holding out the note and waving it around. The black-spiky-haired boy, with a mask, took the note with a green, gloved hand. Garfield know him as Robin. Robin read the note and raised and eyebrow. He bent down on his knees, to be level with Garfield, and took a deep breath.

"You sure it was him?" He asked the rotund orange cat.

Garfield nodded, reached into his pack, and retrieved the disk-like object he found earlier. He placed it in The Boy Wonder's hand. Said Boy Wonder examined it intently, then nodded slowly.

He stood up and faced his friends.

"Guys…" He said. "This cat's name is Garfield, and he needs our help. His friend Odie the dog was taken by Slade."

"You sure, Robin?" monotoned a pale girl, with a hooded cloak, Garfield identified as Raven, the 16 year old psychic. Robin handed her the disk and note. She took the disk and stared at it. She handed it back.

"It was definitely Slade…" She said softly.

"Don't worry…" Said the half-teen, half-machine named Cyborg, as he patted Garfield on the head. "We'll get your buddy back."

"Do you know as to why Slade wanted your 'Odie'" asked the brown-haired alien girl, Starfire.

Garfield shook his head. _Why _did_ Slade want Odie?_ It made no sense to him.

The Titans lead Garfield inside. They brought him to the Communications Room. Raven tapped at the console keys of the small computer in the kitchen-section of the room. Garfield was her pull up a profile on Odie. Next to his picture was his full name: Odysuess Gerald McTwain. Garfield thought this was really weird; He had no idea Odie's name was so long. The was something about "McTwain" that faintly jarred something in the cat's mind. But what?

"Says here that Odie's the son of the two most brilliant dogs on earth," said Raven, reading Odie's description aloud. "Their names were Arthur Hawthorne McTwain and Penelope Sheryl McTwain."

Garfield gasped; he now remembered why "McTwain" was so interesting to him… The two named dogs were like the Albert Einstein-Steven Hawking minds in the animal kingdom. How come Odie never mentioned them?

"All three of them," Raven continued. "Were pets to the Brilliant Dr. Lyman Hall. All three dogs were so brilliant, they developed a way to communicate with people."

Garfield shook his head disbelievingly. Surely, she couldn't mean _his_ Odie, could she?

"But about 27 years ago," Raven went on. "Dr. Hall's lab was destroyed by an unknown person. Hall and Odie managed to escape, Arthur and Penelope were never found after the 'accident'. Hall went under as a normal citizen and 'Odyseuss' went under as 'Odie', and lived with their roommate, Jonathan Arbuckle. But about 17 years ago, Hall disappeared after the 10th birthday of Jon's cat. _You_, I believed." she pointed at Garfield, who nodded. He remembered Lyman last being seen on his birthday 17 years ago, but he never gave it much thought, before. Odie's profile seemed to explained everything now; Lyman's disappearance, Odie not being as dumb as he looks, no apparent past of two.

" Hall's disappearance seems to be connected to Odie's and his parents'." Said Robin. Seeing the confused looks on everyone's faces, he explained how. "Odie's parents were brilliant dogs, and they were missing after the accident. Hall disappeared just as suddenly, who was also just as brilliant. I'm sure Odie is just a brilliant as his parents, if mot more, and was dog-napped. We know it was Slade who was after Odie. If Slade was after all of them, they must have knowledge of something Slade wants."

Garfield shook his head disbelievingly. Odie brilliant?

"Turns out," Raven read off the screen. "Hall and Odie's family were developing a way to time travel. All four worked on separate parts of the project, so the information would be scattered from spies. If Arthur, Penelope and Hall had the first three parts to it, Odie would have the last piece Slade would need."

"Dude!" cried Beastboy. "We have to get Odie back! If Slade rewrote the past, he could nullify our existence!"

A cricket chipping silence followed after. Everyone seemed stunned that Beastboy would know that. He rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, Dudes, am I the _only_ one who watches sci-fi movies? I'm not a complete moron, y'know. "

"Beastboy's right," said Robin. " When Slade finds out the secret of Time Travel, He could change our past; make it so we don't exist. We got to stop him."

"The question is," said Cyborg. " Where is Slade?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A cliffhanger! tune in for the next Chapter: Odie's Claim


	3. Odie's Claim

Heya! sorry it took so long with chapter 3, but I had some computer problems... So... here's chapter 3

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odie howled miserably; he had been trying to break the bars of the cage for hours… but all he had to show for it was nothing but sore paws. He knew he would never really cause damage to it… it was made of a titanium steel.

" Your efforts are pretty useless, Odysuess…Nothing can break that cage." He heard Slade say. Odie shuddered at his true name; He was no longer "Odysuess"… that name was long dead, he was "Odie" now.

Odie growled angrily, and barked viscously at his captor, who merely laughed.

"Perhaps you think your 'friend' will come to your rescue? He doesn't even care about you…"

That was the last straw.

"You're wrong!" Odie yelped, actually surprised that he was talking; he hadn't said a word for 27 years(1). But he quickly regained his nerve. " Garfield _does _care, and once he knows I'm gone… he'll be looking for me!"

Odie wasn't entirely sure about his last statement, however…

Slade laughed again.

"If he "cares" so much… Why does he always try to get rid of you? I do seem to recall he chased you out of your house…"

Odie countered.

" A camping trip a long time ago… an escaped panther attacked Jon and I. Garfield came to our rescue…he saved us both."(2)

" He merely jumped on the large cat's back… it was the park rangers who shot the dart…"

Odie stared… how did he know that?

" He saved me from 'Happy' Chapman who had a shock collar on me…"(3)

" But he was the one who locked you out of the house in the first place…"

"…" Odie paused… he couldn't think of anything else at the moment. Slade must've sensed his defeat.

"You see, Odysuess… He was merely saving his own skin as well as yours…"

" DON'T CALL ME 'ODYSEUSS'!" Odie yelled, swiping his paw at Slade, who was just out of the enraged mutt's reach. "AND JUST SHUT UP! SHUT UP ABOUT GARFIELD, OKAY! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM! HE DOES CARE, AND HE IS NICE, DEEP DOWN!"

Odie rattled the bar considerably well enough, enough in fact, that Slade narrowed his eye almost in shock of how must power was packed into the small pooch. Then without another word, Slade left.

Odie kicked the cage bars, but ended up hopping on one foot, growling in pain.

But then he heard a familiar voice, one he hadn't heard in 27 years…

"Odysuess? Honey… is that you?"

Odie turned his gaze behind him and gasped.

"_Mom?_"

---------------------------------------------

Oooo another Cliffie!

before I close up I just have to explain 3 references

(1) Garfield and Odie have existed for 27 years when I started the fic

(2) Reference to the Garfield TV special "Garfield in the Rough"

(3) And of course... Reference to "Garfield: The Movie"

Hope you liked it...


	4. A Cat's Promise and Some Catching Up

Disclamer: I do not own "Garfield" or "Teen Titans"

--------------------------------------------

"Okay, Team…" Said Robin. "If we can even hope to locate Odie… we need to go back the to area he was taken…"

Robin turned to face Garfield.

"We're gonna find him…" He told the cat. "Don't worry…"

Garfield nodded, then meowed.

"He says he's wondering if he gets to use some cool things to help us save him…" Translated Beastboy. (A/N: It would make sense he could speak "Animal", it would be a sensible plus to his powers…)

"I don't think he should come…" said Robin. "I don't Slade would go easy on an animal…"

Garfield protest with an angry hiss and a yowl.

"He says it's his fault Odie was dog-napped; he ran him out of the house. He's going with us… you can't stop him…" Said Beastboy.

Robin rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Aw, c'mon, Robin…" Said Cyborg. "Just let the cat come… he might be helpful…"

"But-"

Robin stopped when he say the determined look on Garfield's face.

"Fine…" The Boy Wonder gave in, as Garfield grinned triumphantly. "Fine…have it your way…"

Garfield mewed contently.

"He says don't worry… he won't let us down…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odie stared incredulously at the space behind him. He couldn't believe it…

"Odysuess! It _is_ you!" cried the spaniel-type dog, his mother… Penelope. She reached her paw through the bars of her cage, as did another dog, a scruffy Jack Russell Terrier; Arthur, his father.

"Mom! Dad! What are you doing here?" Odie cried as he stretched his paw to touch his parents'… once he did he let out a contented sigh… it had been so long since he saw them.

"Well, Odie m'boy…" his father began to explain. "Remember the lab accident about 27 years ago?"

"How could I forget!" Odie exclaimed.

"And that someone had caused it?" his mother continued.

Odie nodded slowly.

"Now what if we were to say that the person who did it was the same to dognap us?" his father kept on.

"So…what you're saying… is that…?" Odie paused.

"Go on…" his mother encouraged him.

"That… Slade started this whole mess in the first place?"

Both dogs nodded.

"But… how have you two been okay for 27 years?"

"Slade may be evil, and psychotic, and… otherwise smart… but at least he made sure to have our 'accommodations' up to ASPCA standards… he didn't want animal control snooping around if we howled…" Arthur grinned.

"Where's Lyman?" Odie suddenly got excited. "Is he here, too?"

Penelope quickly averted her gaze from her son.

"We…don't know…we haven't seen him since that day… we thought he was with you…"

Silence.

"So…"Arthur said to bring the mood back. "Wanna hear my latest escape plan?"

"Arthur…" Penelope said warningly. "Your last one didn't work… what makes you think it'll work now?"

"We've got our boy now…"

Penelope open her mouth to speak, but didn't say anything, closed it again, and nodded.

"Okay… here's what we're gonna do…"Arthur whispered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

whadja think? Please, _Please_ review!


End file.
